The Accidental Dimension Hop
by Eclipse Blade
Summary: What would happen if a strong but not over-powered OC were to accidentally get himself thrown into the Naruto universe, the results are explosive. literally.


Before you start to read this story I will admit that I'm not the best with Japanese honorifics so feel free to correct me if you see anything wrong I would be very thankful. as for my OC, he's going to seem overpowered at first but I'm going to try not to make it seem like he can beat anyone as my character has never fought someone with the powers that they have in the Naruto universe. with those things said. Enjoy!

* * *

A man looking to be 21 and is a height of 6'2" wearing a set of midnight blue samurai armor minus the helmet which is tied around his neck showing his pale face, with cat-like eyes and slightly untamed snow white hair which is in a ponytail that touches his upper back. He also has a katana on his waist. the sheath is ivory in color. the handle wrapping is white with golden accents. If he were to draw it, the blade would glow like fresh snow in direct sunlight. he is in the middle of an open area currently training with some of his powers

"Come on damn it! I know I can do it!" The man yells frustratedly focusing on a tiny pure white orb of energy on the tip of his pinkie

" _Are you still trying to teleport one of your hydrogen spheres._ " a voice is heard from inside his head.

"Yes. now be quiet or you're going to ruin my concentration," he says frustrated appearing to focus harder on the sphere.

" _I would watch how you mix that,"_ The voice says sounding cautious.

"Come on what's the worst that could happ- OH SHIT!"

 ***BOOM***

Meanwhile in a different dimension

The Third Hokage looks at the picture of the Fourth with a sigh

' _You should be in my place right now Minato. watching your son grow up and raising him yourself.'_ he thinks tiredly as he reads a report about another attack on Naruto.

 ***BOOM***

A loud explosion rattles the office as a man comes flying through one of the windows and slams against the wall. the man slumps over unconscious. He is quickly surrounded by the ANBU who guard him. The Third gets up from behind his desk and walks over to the unconscious man. Taking in the man in front of him, who looks like he belongs back in the Warring Clan era

"Move him to a hospital bed in the T&I building." the Hokage orders. One of the ANBU grabs the shoulder of the man and Shunshins there.

*** _timeskip_ ***

' _Hey! HEY! Eclipse! Wake up fuck nut!'_ The voice yells

' _Reaper. shut up. I'm sore, tired, and_ so _don't want to deal with your shit right now'_ Eclipse replies back groaning. He opens his eyes and notices he restrained down on what appears to be a hospital bed. And he is missing everything except what he wore under his armor.

"And he's awake." a slightly cheerful voice sounds next to him. Eclipse looks over to the faux cheerful visage of Anko and the stoic demeanor of the head interrogator Ibiki.

"Where am I?" Eclipse asks slightly cautious

"Right now you're in a torture and interrogation building." the grizzled voice of Ibiki answers

"Here's how it's going to go! we're going to ask some questions and depending on the answers you won't get hurt that bad!" Anko says sounding slightly bloodthirsty at the end.

"I see. What do you want to know?" Eclipse says with a raised eyebrow.

"What village are you associated with" is Ibiki's first question.

"Village?" Eclipse says confused.

"Surely you can't be serious," Anko says with a baffled look. Ibiki's eyebrows furrow slightly

"He is completely serious."

"How do you know if I'm a he. Maybe I'm a flat-chested woman" Eclipse says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. At that Anko snorts

"That might have been more convincing _if_ you didn't have your morning male problem." Anko grins pointing at a sizable tent in the hospital sheets "not that it's bad to look at." Anko says grinning wider.

"Who says you just have to look at it." Eclipse winks grinning back. Anko throws her head back and cackles at that

"I like you." Anko chuckles.

' _Great there's two of them'_ Ibiki internally groans but on the outside his face is still stoic.

The door opens to the room and the Third Hokage walks in with Inoichi Yamanaka at his side. The Third looks at Eclipse.

"Ah. our guest is awake," he says upon seeing Eclipse sitting up and awake.

"Yup and where did you find my sorry hide after my accident?" Eclipse asks. The last thing he remembers is the explosion and then white-hot pain.

"You came flying through one of my office windows and made a crater in my wall" The Third states.

"Ah. sorry about that." Eclipse says sheepishly. The Third waves it off

"It's already fixed, but the reason for my visit is to see if you are a danger to my village."

"And you're going to do that how?" Eclipse asks curiously.

"That would be where I come in," Inoichi speaks up.

"Ok. how?"

"I'm going to look through your memories." Inoichi states

"That's all? In that case." Eclipse looks him directly in the eyes and in an instant Inoichi has what he is looking for. he looks startled for a moment.

"Well, that's not what I expected," Inoichi says flabbergasted.

"The fuck just happened?" Anko speaks up completely confused on what just happened. Eclipse looks over to her

"I just gave him some of my memories." He says nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk.

"Oh," Anko says lamely not sure how to respond. The Hokage looks over to Inoichi

"Inoichi?" the Third says.

"He's not a danger, and is a very strong fighter," Inoichi said looking at Eclipse with respect and a tiny amount of awe.

"Oh? and what have you fought?" Anko asks slightly curious

"I've killed about 250 demons, taken down 3 corrupt governments, destroyed a few armies, and dealt with about 175 assassins sent to kill me." Eclipse lists off then shrugs "that's all of the major stuff I can list off of the top of my head."

"The fuck. How are you still chained up!" Anko exclaimed standing up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm not," Eclipse says swinging his legs to the side as the chains simply fall off. He stands up and stretches. "So what now?" Eclipse asks the Hokage

"You are clearly not a danger to the village." he remarks then asks "would you like to become a Ninja of this village?"

"Sure. I've been wandering around for too long anyway." Eclipse responds

"Let's continue this in my office then," Hiruzen says starting for the door. Eclipse follows, then at the door frame turns back to Anko "Mind showing me where all the good bars are later?" He asks with a smile. Anko grins back

"If you think you can handle me," she responds with a smirk. Eclipse chuckles.

"I think I'll be able to handle you just fine. Drinking contest later?" Eclipse suggests

"Hah! You're on!" Anko a finger at him. He does a backward wave and follows the Hokage

"Dear Kami there's two of them" Inoichi groans

 _***In the Hokage office***_

Eclipse redressed in his armor minus the helmet and his sword on his hip is standing opposite of the Third who is sitting behind his desk.

"So you want me to fight one of your ANBU to see what rank I'm at?" Eclipse asks for confirmation.

"Yes, and I need you to fill out some paperwork to get you officially registered in my ninja corps." The Third says handing over a small bundle of papers.

" _Hey, you're going to need a new name to fit in. Eclipse Blade was already weird back home but here it's going to make you a walking joke."_ Reaper chimes in when Eclipse looks at the top where it says to put his name.

" _What name do you suggest then?"_ He responds.

" _How about Sasaki Satoshi,"_ Reaper suggests

" _Sure."_ the newly named Satoshi agrees and puts that down as his name. Upon filling out the rest of the paperwork he hands it back over to the Hokage who stamps it.

"That takes care of the paperwork part. Your test will be tomorrow at the arena. here's a general map of the village" the Hokage says handing over said map.

"I will be there, and thank you," Satoshi says politely bowing, upon straightening back up he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't mean to be any more of a burden, but I have no money that works here, I need clothes, and I don't know where any inns are."

"That's no problem at all." The Third says kindly. He reaches down and opens a drawer and pulls out 5000 Ryo and hands it over to Satoshi "as for an inn-" Before he finishes his sentence the door is slammed open by a small blond kid with goggles on his head is wearing blue shorts and a black shirt with a red spiral on it who rushes over to the Hokage

"Jiji! you promised we would get ramen today!" the boy says loudly. The Hokage chuckles

"Indeed I did Naruto. just let me finish up and I bring you for some ramen." The Third says. Naruto nods. While that was going on Satoshi was lost in thought about something else.

' _Why does the blond gaki look so similar to the fourth Hokage?'_ Satoshi thinks to himself.

"How about coming with us and you can tell me about your abilities over ramen Satoshi-san." The Third says to Satoshi who snaps out of his thoughts

"Huh? Did you say something?" Satoshi asks having only caught his name. Hiruzen almost facepalms and the hidden ANBU sweatdrop at the familiar saying.

( _Somewhere else in the village a silver-haired ANBU sneezes)_

( _on the outskirts of the village a green spandex wearing man feels the sudden urge to challenge someone he hasn't met yet to a contest)_

"I said how about telling me about some of your abilities while I treat Naruto-Kun to some ramen," he says again

"Sure, I could eat. Thank you, and just call me Satoshi." Satoshi agrees

"Think nothing of it." Hiruzen waves dismissively

* * *

"Where does he put it all," Satoshi says astonished at the number of bowls of ramen the small blond is packing away.

"I wish I knew," the third said shaking his head.

"How old is the small blond anyway," Satoshi asks noticing how small he is. Naruto overhears this, jumps off the stool and points a finger at Satoshi

"I'm not small! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells at Satoshi who raises an eyebrow

"Dattebayo?" Satoshi repeats with a raised eyebrow. Naruto turns red at saying his verbal tic.

"S-shut up!" He yells before proceeding to drop back on his stool and inhale more ramen in embarrassment.

"So Naruto how old are you anyway?" Satoshi asks starting on his third bowl.

"I'm five and I'm turning six in a month!" Naruto says after finishing another slurp of noodles

"Ah, I'll be sure to get you something nice for your birthday." He mumbled as an afterthought. Satoshi finishes his third bowl, stands up, and faces the third "Thank you again for the meal." he bows politely

"As I said earlier It's nothing at all." He waves it off "just be sure to show up on time for your test."

"Of course and if you don't mind me asking one last thing, Where's a good clothing and weapon shop?" Satoshi asks. the third writes something down on a slip of paper and hands it over to Satoshi

"Here's the address of a high-quality ninja store. You can get both weapons and clothes there," he tells Satoshi who nods in thanks.

"I'll get going there right away," Satoshi says starting to walk off.

"Wait." the third speaks up. Satoshi stops and turns around

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could bring Naruto-Kun home for me, I need to get back to the office," he asks. Satoshi looks over at the said blond who is practically asleep at the counter. Then looks up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting and it would be dark soon.

"Sure I can do that," Satoshi says picking up and cradling the now asleep five year old.

"Thank you, and here's his address." The Third says handing Satoshi another slip of paper with a key attached.

"It's no problem." he waves off taking the key with a free hand. Hiruzen nods and Shunshins back to his office. Satoshi starts off towards Naruto's address. When he gets to the apartment room door Satoshi grabs the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. He enters and notices how dirty and messy it is. He goes to Naruto's room which has a pile of dirty laundry on the floor. He puts Naruto in bed and pulls the covers over him. Satoshi takes another look around.

' _I can't leave it like this_.' Satoshi thinks

' _You_ could _, it would just bug the hell out of you later.'_ Reaper speaks up.

' _Yes, it would. No one should live in a mess like this'_ Satoshi responds picking up several empty instant ramen cups and throwing them away. After an hour of cleaning the whole apartment is done. Satoshi looks outside and sees that it's dark out.

' _Crap I don't have a place to sleep. Fuck it, I'll sleep in a tree if I have to.'_ he thinks leaving the apartment after checking on Naruto. He locks the door, takes out the slip of paper with the shop address on it, and starts walking there. On the way there he notices how empty it looks without all the villagers out and about. He arrives at the shop and notices that it's still open. He shrugs and goes in. when he enters a small bell rings at the top of the door

"Ah! a customer!" A loud baritone voice is heard from the way back of the shop behind the counter. Through the doorway behind the counter comes a giant muscled man a little taller than Satoshi. He is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and a blacksmith's apron

"Welcome to Kenta's Kunai! How can I help you!" he boomed. Satoshi walks up to the counter.

"Um yeah, I was wondering what you'd suggest I get for being a ninja, because I have a feeling my current outfit isn't going to work," Satoshi responds waving his arms over himself. The man squints at him looking him up and down then gains a big grin.

"Of course! And since you're a new customer I'll even give you 15% off!" He smiles before walking around the counter and towards the clothing section of the store. He turns and motions for Satoshi to follow.

"Oh. thank you." Satoshi says slightly taken aback by the offer. They stop in front of a bunch of standard Jōnin outfits of different sizes

"Think nothing of it! And now that I think on it I never caught your name," he says handing Satoshi a Jōnin outfit. Satoshi takes the clothes.

"Sasaki Satoshi nice to meet you, but please just call me Satoshi," He says with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you as well Satoshi. I am Kurosaki Kenta .you may also just call me Kenta." Kenta introduces himself with a slight bow and a grin. "Now go put that on. I want to see if I have to tailor it." Satoshi nods and goes into the changing room. When he comes out he looks like any other Jōnin except for the missing vest and headband as well as added metal forearm and shin protectors. "Looks like I don't have to tailor it at all!" Kenta comments. Before Satoshi is able to say anything the door practically burst open and Anko walks in

"Hey Kenta! I need more senbon! Oh you're right here." She finishes then she looks over at Satoshi "Hey It's you! We still need to go have that drinking contest." Anko grins. Satoshi grins back

"That we do. But first I still need some other things" He responds.

"Both of you come over here by the counter," Kenta says going back behind the counter and pulling out a couple packs of senbon and a few kunai sets. "Anko your senbon are going to be 360 Ryo. Satoshi your clothes and kunai are going to be 1950 Ryo." As Anko is about to pull out the money to pay for her senbon but Satoshi stops her

"Here I'll pay for us both," Satoshi says handing over the combined amount.

"Thanks. I guess." Anko says confused on why a person she practically just met would pay for her. Kenta takes the money and puts it in a drawer. They pocket their items and Satoshi grabs his discarded armor.

"have a nice night!" Kenta bellows to the two as they walk out. Now out in the street, Anko turns to Satoshi

"So why did you pay for me?" Anko asks as they start walking

"Cause I felt like it." Satoshi shrugs. Anko shrugs as well and leaves it there as not much more needs to be said. Soon they arrive at a bar that practically all the ninja, Chūnin and above frequent at.

"So this is it?" Satoshi asks upon seeing the bar

"Yup! And I can't wait to drink you under the table!" Anko says with a grin

"I would love to see you try," Satoshi says with a mirrored grin. Anko wraps an arm around his neck

"Let's go and see if you can back that up with drinks." Anko says still grinning as they walk in and up to the bar counter "a bottle and two cups" Anko simply says. the bartender just nods and puts out two sake cups and a bottle of sake. Satoshi takes the bottle and fills the two cups

"Cheers," Satoshi says as they tap them together then down them. After two bottles they got a slight crowd, and at this point, Anko is looking slightly flushed where Satoshi looks stone cold sober. "Ready to give up," he says with a smirk.

"When I'm dead maybe." Anko grins back at him. After another three bottles, Anko is swaying against the bar and Satoshi is flushed but still standing up.

"Still want to keep going," Satoshi says with a grin

"You're not gonna beat me," Anko says with a slur. Satoshi just smirks. the crowd has gotten bigger and bets are now being taken to see who will out drink the other. After another two bottles Anko leans heavily against the bar before collapsing, but before she hits the ground Satoshi catches her. there are both cheers and groans throughout the crowd as money exchanges hands

"You lose," Satoshi says quietly standing Anko back up so she's leaning against him. Anko snorts. "Now that's not very lady-like" Satoshi teases

"Fuck off and take me home," Anko responds, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh? You're so forward Anko-chan." He said in a fake bashful tone. She punches him in the arm

"Not like that jackass." Anko lightly he was just messing around.

"I know. It's cause you can't walk." Satoshi says with an understanding grin as he paid for the drinks and walked her out slightly stumbling himself. Anko takes the lead as they are shambling down the street.

"Where are we going?" Satoshi asks

"To my apartment," Anko says plainly

"Ah. right." Satoshi says sheepishly having forgotten that he didn't know where she lived. After a bit of walking they arrive at her apartment. Anko unlocks it with some difficulty

"Come in I guess," Anko mumbles as she stumbles in and plops down on a couch in her living room Satoshi right beside her. "You have a place to stay?" Anko asks

"Nope," Satoshi says leaning back on the couch

"You fine sleeping on the couch?"

"Yep."

"You going to give me another one-word answer?" She teases

"Yep.," he says with a chuckle. She punches him in the shoulder and chuckles as well. A small silence permeates through the somewhat small apartment for a minute or two. Anko yawns

"Welp" she huffs standing up then stumbling a bit "I'm going to bed before I pass out on you." She says as she staggers to her bedroom

"Hey, Anko," Satoshi speaks up as she makes it to the doorway into her bedroom

"Yeah?" she says questioningly

"Thanks." He says

"No problem," she says simply before closing the door behind her. Satoshi lays down on the couch as he feels his eyelids get heavy

"Yep." He sighs before falling asleep.

* * *

if you liked it please follow it and give a review.

if you have a question on anything related to the story PM me.

I'm always open to criticism!

-Eclipse


End file.
